The First and Second Pages
by PixxieHolloww
Summary: "Page 1;; Draco, write it all down. Hopefully this will help. -HG" Hermione finds Draco battling his demons in the Hospital Wing. Oneshot, written for a fanfic challenge.


**This was written for a challenge on dhrcontest . tumblr (run by dracoandhermione . tumblr) and the deadline is today. I admit that I procrastinated on this. I actually just started last night, so I apologize in advance if it's not up to par.**

**The story could be considered canon-compliant, I guess. JKR said that Hermione was the only member of the trio to return to finish her seventh year (or eighth, I should say). She didn't mention Draco coming back, but then again, she didn't say that he didn't. So, for the purpose of this story, let's pretend that the two of them came back (along with a few others). It's gonna be epilogue-compliant as well, so...you know what to expect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and this world. I only own my imagination, but JRK probably owns half of that as well.**

* * *

><p>"How much longer are you keeping her here, Madam Pomfrey?" Hermione asked the Mediwitch, her voice laced with concern.<p>

"Just for another day or two. She's lucky that that bludger wasn't an inch or two higher. If it had hit her ribcage, she would be here for a week," she replied, bustling around the Hospital Wing.

Hermione gave a nod and sat down on the chair beside the unconscious Ginny's bed. She pulled out her Ancient Runes notes from her book bag, but couldn't concentrate. She looked over at her friend's bedside table and resisted the urge to grin. It was littered with bags of candy, get-well-soon cards and other trinkets she couldn't identify. All courtesy of the Gryffindors, of course.

She turned back to her notes, intending to get something done when she heard a sob. It was so low she almost didn't hear it, but she did and it made her look up.

There was only one other bed in the Infirmary, and it was all the way on the other side of the wing. Another sob broke through the silence, louder this time.

Hesitantly, Hermione stood up from her chair, placing her notes on it. She walked slowly over to the other bed, with its curtains drawn and more sobs issuing from it. She stopped about a foot away from the curtains, already questioning what she was doing. Surely this sobbing soul wouldn't want her to intrude? The loudest sob so far caught her by surprise, making her almost jump. It didn't even sound like a sob anymore.

She looked around. Where was Madam Pomfrey when you needed her?

She took a deep breath and, before she could change her mind, grabbed the curtain with her fist and yanked it open.

She gasped. This was not what she had expected.

Lying on the bed, writhing violently and covered in sweat, was none other than Draco Malfoy. His hair was in disarray, his face contorted in what seemed to be agonizing pain. She bit her lip and walked closer, drawing the curtains around her again.

She looked down at him, trashing wildly and sobbing - no, practically screaming in pain. Hermione couldn't even begin to imagine what he was feeling or what was doing this to him. Her heart broke for the creature in front of her, a boy she realized was barely of age but had already seen a lot.

She had resented him immediately after the war, of course. How could his family, after all they had done, be let off so easily? What made her resent him even more, however, was that he was accepted to return to Hogwarts to finish his seventh year - or start his eighth, she supposed. Only ten of them in her year had opted to go back for their eighth, including Padma Patil and Neville. How could Headmistress McGonagall allow Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and scum of the earth to attend Hogwarts after everything he's done?

But the first few months had almost changed her mind, had almost made her pity him, even. Everywhere he went, Hermione noticed that stares and whispers would follow him around. The same could be said for herself, of course, but she was a war hero. She received stares of awe and shock; he got the complete opposite. He was - or used to be, anyway - the enemy, and no one hid their hatred from him. Nobody sat beside him at meals except for the two Greengrass sisters, but he hardly seemed to take notice of them at all. She often saw him being hexed in the corridors, or having food "accidentally" spilt on him in the Great Hall. Eventually he stopped attending mealtimes altogether, and she rarely saw him outside of the class. She had thought that he deserved it, even though in her gut she knew that no one deserved to be ostracized like that.

Standing there, at the foot of his bed while he sobbed and screamed and cried made her think. Were the student body's actions really justified? Did they really believe that he could be walked all over, just because of a decision he had made at sixteen? A decision that, surely, was forced on him and would have resulted in death if he had chosen differently?

The screams and the thrashing stopped, but he continued to whimper in his sleep. It broke her heart, seeing him in so much pain. No one deserved it, not even her worst enemy. She sat down beside him on his bed, pushing the hair away from his eyes. He flinched, but didn't make any move to stop her.

She saw his hand lying on top of his chest and she grabbed it on an impulse, wanting to stop the pain. She didn't know how long she sat there, clutching his hand and staring down at him while his face showed more emotion than she had ever seen him let out in the eight years they had known each other. It almost made her tear up, to be honest, seeing the pain in his face and hearing it in his sobs.

"I see that you, too, have found the cause of the sobbing, Miss Granger."

Hermione jumped, standing up and letting Malfoy's hand fall back down on the bed. Before her stood the Headmistress, her face etched with concern and - was that pity?

"I'm so sorry, Headmistress, I didn't think- well, I heard him, and-" she hung her head, knowing that nothing could justify her being there.

"It's alright, I just came to check on him. Poppy is at St. Mungo's, filling in forms for more healing potions. I was worried that he might be crying out again, so I came here. It seems I was right," McGonagall said, not taking her eyes off Malfoy's sleeping form. Hermione didn't know why her former Transfigurations teacher was explaining all this to her, so she remained silent.

"He's been having these nightmares," she said. "He gave us some memories from his dreams, and I watched them in the pensieve. His dreams have been very horrid indeed. I gave him some Dreamless Sleep potion last night, but it seems that the effects have worn off." She turned to face Hermione, who was surprised by the look on the professor's face. "I don't expect you to suddenly be nice to him, Miss Granger, but I do hope you understand what this boy has been through. Just as much as you and Mr. Weasley have, maybe even more so. You see, as one of You-Know-Who's followers, he was exposed to many dreadful, dreadful things. I know you have no idea why I'm telling you this - I don't think I know either - but I beg of you, don't tell anyone about what you've seen today. He doesn't need more to worry about."

Hermione nodded and McGonagall turned around. Before she left, she thought she saw a rare smile grace her old professor's features.

She looked down again at Malfoy, who had ceased his sobs as well. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, and Hermione felt another pang. He breathed in and out, just like she did. His blood, surely, ran through his heart and into his veins just like hers did. He was no less human than her, and she wasn't more of a human than him either.

She sat down on his bed once more, again clutching his hand. A look of peace finally came over his features, for which she was glad. Watching him sleep, with no care in the world and a serene look on his face, Hermione could almost forget all of the things he had done and said. In that moment, she wasn't Hermione Granger, war hero and brightest witch of her age, nor was he Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and dethroned Slytherin King. They were just two people - two humans - whose lives had been teared to shreds. She wondered if, in an alternate reality, she and Draco could have been friends. Draco, where did that come from? She shook her head, knowing that that was who he was. His name wasn't Malfoy; he was just Draco.

A noise came from outside the curtains, breaking the spell Hermione was in. She guessed that Ginny had finally stirred and let go of Mal- Draco's hand. He shifted a bit, pulling the said hand to his chest. She smiled, walking over to the curtains that separated them from the rest of the Hospital Wing. She grasped the curtain in her left hand, ready to pull it open, but she looked back at him. She realized that his bedside table had nothing but an empty glass of water, a contrast to Ginny's which was full of gifts from well-wishers. She took out her wand and, with her right hand, conjured a small leather-bound book. It was green and empty.

She had kept a diary while she and the others were hunting for horcruxes as a means of keeping her sanity in check. She hoped that the same would work for Draco.

With the ghost of a smile on her face, she walked over to Ginny, her mind reeling from the events of the last hour.

* * *

><p><em>Page 1;;<em>

_Draco-_

_write it all down. Hopefully this will help._

_-HG_

* * *

><p>"According to Mum, Percy's been visiting more and more lately. She says it's because he's finally come to his senses, but George wrote me saying that he was just buttering her up because he's got a new girlfriend." Neville and Luna laughed along with Ginny, but Hermione didn't hear a thing they said. She was staring out her window at the countryside zooming past, still not daring to believe that she was leaving Hogwarts for good. It had been her home for eight years, and though she was excited to start her career as a Healer, she still refused to say goodbye to the school.<p>

"Are you alright, 'Mione?" Ginny's question pulled her out of her thoughts, and she looked at the redhead, nodding.

"Yeah, Gin, I'm fine. It's just...surreal, thinking that I won't be studying at Hogwarts anymore."

Her three friends nodded and fell silent.

"Well," Neville said timidly, breaking the silence. "At least you'll get to see Harry again. And Ron."

Ron. The thought of seeing him again sent butterflies to her stomach. They hadn't seen each other since the end of the Christmas holidays, when he had kissed her on Platform 9 3/4 before she boarded the train.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to see the both of them," she responded happily. Ginny sent her a wink and she grinned.

"I can't wait to see my parents. Once Gran picks me up from the Platform, we're heading straight to St. Mungo's to visit them and-"

The door to their compartment opened, interrupting Neville. There by the doorway stood Draco Malfoy, hair immaculately combed back and expensive robes neatly pressed.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked harshly, drawing out her wand. Hermione flinched at her friend's tone, but looked expectantly at Draco.

"I just- I want to speak to Granger...alone," he added. She was shocked but nodded, standing up.

"You're not seriously gonna go with him, are you?" Ginny whispered, holding onto her arm. Draco walked away from the compartment, waiting for her to follow him.

"Hermione can take it, Ginny. The porgabins will watch over her."

Ginny looked over at Luna and relented, letting go of Hermione. "Fine, go. But be careful, okay?" Hermione nodded and followed Draco.

He was standing beside an open compartment, and when she neared him, he entered it. She went inside as well and sat down across from him.

He looked out of the window, holding a package wrapped in brown paper and twine. "First, I just...I want to say thank you, Granger - no, Hermione. Thank you, Hermione." He sounded as if he was saying it - her name, that is - for the first time, testing how it sounded.

He looked at her and she was surprised by the sincerity in his grey eyes. "It really helped. Writing it down, I mean. I guess I never really knew how many demons I had until I decided to put them down on paper." He handed her the package and she looked at it warily. "Open it," he prodded.

She did as she was told and ripped open the brown paper, revealing the journal she had left at his bedside. Opening it halfway, she saw that it was filled with writing. She flipped through the pages, skipping over a few chunks until she reached the last part. The whole thing was filled.

"I don't- I don't understand; why are you giving me this?" she asked him, confused.

He chuckled, the first time she had ever heard the sound coming from him without any malice. "Because, you're the only one who does understand." She looked down at the leather journal in her hands, realizing the gravity of what he had just done. He was entrusting her with this past - his demons.

"I still...thank you, Draco," she said. He smiled at her, a genuine smile, and he stood up. He offered her his hand and she took it, remembering how she had clutched it at the Hospital Wing. It seemed like an eternity had passed since that fateful day.

She stood and looked up at him, noticing that his body was really closed. His eyes were staring at her lips, and her eyes darted to his in turn. They stood like that for a moment, neither one wanting to break the spell.

"May I?" he asked her, his voice barely above a whisper. She nodded almost imperceptibly, and he captured her lips with his own.

It was a gentle, chaste kiss, but Hermione could feel her body exploding with fireworks, and suddenly she was dizzy, the room was spinning but it felt so good. His hand went up to her chin, and she tentatively placed hers on his shoulder, needing all the support she could get. Her legs were growing weak, but she didn't care. The only thing that mattered to her in that moment was the feel of his lips on hers and how he seemed to be pouring his emotions into it, even though it was light and soft. Something burned inside of her, freezing her to the spot.

Just as suddenly as it started, it was over. He took a step back from her, his cheeks slightly tinged pink. "Thank you," he said to her softly. She gave him a small nod, once again speechless. Draco walked over to the compartment door, opening it. He gave her a small smile before leaving the compartment. She saw Daphne Greengrass' sister pass by the open door, presumably to follow Draco.

Hermione lifted her fingers to her lips, not at all surprised to find they were still tingling.

* * *

><p>Hermione followed Ginny off the train, trying to forget the kiss she had shared with Draco. The redhead suddenly broke into a run, and Hermione looked up to see the entire Weasley clan welcoming Ginny back with open arms. She caught sight of Ron and her heart raced, knowing that she couldn't face him then. Not yet. Not after what just happened.<p>

She turned around and looked for her parents instead, trying to avoid the Weasleys. Her parents greeted her with a warm hug and she kissed them both.

"We're so proud of you, honey," her mother said, a big smile on her face. Hermione smiled back, but it didn't reach her ears. She looked back and saw Ron staring at her with a confused expression on his face, but she had already passed through the barrier and he was gone from her sight.

Her parents spent the rest of the day taking her around London, buying her books and showing her the sights. She momentarily forgot all about Draco and Ron, at least for the rest of the afternoon.

They had a celebratory dinner at home with a few close relatives, all of whom had no idea she was a witch but who congratulated her on graduating all the same. When the guests finally left, the three of them curled up on the couch with a tub of ice cream and watched _It's a Wonderful Life_ on television before she was sent up to her room.

Collapsing on the bed, Hermione let out a sigh. She blinked up at her bedroom ceiling before turning over and lying down on her stomach while rummaging through her charmed beaded bag. She took out the journal Draco gave to her and sat up, staring at it.

She wanted to open it. She really did. But she knew that she didn't have the courage, or the heart to. Judging by all the writings, Draco had probably written down everything in the journal; his secrets, his thoughts, his nightmares, his weaknesses. Was she really ready for that side of Draco Malfoy? She had seen glimpses of it, sure. That day in the Hospital Wing was one, and what happened on the train was another. She knew this was different, though. This journal wasn't just seeing Draco Malfoy, holding him, watching him, kissing him. This was going inside Draco, inside his mind and his secrets. She wasn't prepared for that.

What would she find if she opened it? Crushed hopes and dreams? Bitter recollections and thoughts? That day in Malfoy Manor came to mind, when she was tortured repeatedly by his Aunt Bellatrix. Did he write about that incident? Did he see other things, more gruesome and nastier things while under Voldemort's command? She couldn't bear the thought of finding out what caused all the pain she had seen on his face when he was unconscious. It wasn't for her to know, after all. Whatever was written in that journal was his story; not hers, not Voldemort's, but Draco's.

But then, why would he give it to her? Was there some sort of curse on it? No, probably not. She had seen the sincerity in his eyes when he gave it to her, and besides, he didn't seem the type. Was there something inside for her to read? Or did he want her to have the same nightmares he had? Did he think it would help her understand him better? Or was he genuinely just opening up to her now, when they've both gone their separate ways?

Another sigh escaped her lips, her second for the night. He would never understand him. He was an enigma, one that she wanted to crack but was afraid to break. Merlin knows he was broken enough without her trying to break down his walls.

Resigned, she stood up and walked over to her bookshelf. She placed the journal between Hogwarts, A History and a picture of her, Ron and Harry, giving it a place as one of her most precious possessions. She looked at it sadly before getting ready for bed.

She never read it.

* * *

><p><em>Page 2;;<em>

_Hermione-_

_I'm writing this down because I know I don't have the courage to say this in person, but I just want to say thank you. And I'm sorry. For everything, really._

_I was wondering if you would you like to have a drink of coffee with me? I'll understand if you don't, but I guess there's no harm in trying. You tried to help me with nothing to gain, which is something I'll never forget._

_Just owl me if you're interested so I can tell you when I'm free. I look forwarding to meeting with you soon. And thank you, again. I can tell you this a hundred times, but it still won't be enough. Thank you._

_-DM_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think? I'm not very happy with it, to be honest. My writing is a bit choppy, I think. Whatever. Here are the rules for the challenge:<strong>

_**Prompt:** it's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, and then their pain is our pleasure! Write a D/Hr fic in which someone (doesn't have to be Draco or Hermione) ends up at St. Mungo's or the Hogwarts infirmary._

**I've read through it three times, but there are still probably some mistakes in there. Regardless, I hope you guys liked it.**

**EDIT: From the start, I knew it was gonna be epilogue-compliant. In truth, I only planned to write it up until she left him the journal, but my fingers and my imagination were on overdrive and lead me to write the last half of this story. I don't think I can write a sequel or continuation because that's pretty much the end of their story. They get married to other people and move on, like in the epilogue. Review! (:**


End file.
